The Only One
by Vengeful Raven
Summary: Liz Hardy is in depression, Jeff is feuding with the one man who can help her, Raven, but what happens to Liz when Raven gets fired?


Title: The Only One

Authors: Vengeful Raven (Joint project by: Victoria Chase and Elizabeth Camille)

Summary: Liz Hardy is in depression, Jeff is feuding with the one man who can help her, Raven, but what happens to Liz when Raven gets fired?

Disclaimer: I own no part of the WWE or their superstars. I only own Elizabeth, and every word in these pages.

What happens when all the world is against you? When you feel completely alone, to the point where you can no longer stand it and consider taking your own life? Everyone is worried about you, but don't know what to do, should they leave you alone, or try to spend time with you, to the point of making it worse, making you shut yourself off even more. Sure, there may be that one person who you can confide these feelings to, but for most, that person never comes.

**************************************************************************************

The bustling noise and busy hallways of the arena the WWE is currently at, surrounds the young Hardy girl as she makes her way to the outside of the building, away from the mass of bodies that surround her. She curses under her breath as she gets elbowed by someone as they mutter 'sorry' on their way past. She can't stand the crowds of people, she can't stand humanity any longer, she can't even stand the world and she can't stand life, to her, it's all a game, a game that doesn't matter.

The young girl is Elizabeth Hardy, known to some as either Liz, Lizzy, or Liza, but never Beth or anything like that. She's the youngest Hardy sibling, sister to Jeff and Matt Hardy. Liz is nineteen years of age, with long black hair, dyed from her natural blond, down to her shoulder blades. She stands only five feet, two inches tall, and is very small, not much muscle on her at all. Her eyes are a piercing blue that have the ability to look like they are looking into the very depths of your soul. Her eyes are not happy though and no longer have the shine to them that they once had, that certain sparkle that attracted just about everyone to her.

Liz had given up months ago, she gave up the fight and settled down into her own little version of the world, dreaming of blood and killing during the night, then fantasizing during the day about everything that could have been, everything that she could have had. But to have those things, she would have had to have been untrue to herself, to her spirit and her soul, and that she would never do, it was all that mattered to her anymore, that she be true to herself, because no one else mattered.

During her adolescence and all through high school, she was never accepted, she hung out with the misfits, she challenged everyone's perceptions of God, she challenged everything that was said to be pure and good. She opted instead for the lonely life, the life of the unbeliever, the life of the condemned. To be called a freak, a vampire, a person damned, didn't bother her in the least, it was the price to pay to be an individual.

Liz finally reaches her destination, the back of the building, leading out onto the loading docks. She walks out for a second, before realising, it's winter, it's Canada, and all she's wearing are jeans and a t-shirt. A gust of wind picks up and she finds herself shivering. "Stupid cold." She mutters under her breath as she looks out at the night sky, but still refuses to go back inside where humanity thrived.

"Could catch your death of cold out here tonight." A male voice says, as she hears foot steps coming closer to the building.

"Maybe that's what I want." She responds, not looking to where the voice is coming from. "An easy way out, a way out of this hell hole."

"And how do you know that what comes after is going to be any better? If all life is, is a clue to how your eternity will be spent?" The man asked, the footsteps stopping a few feet away from her.

"I don't know and I don't care." She answered. "Nothing can be any worse then this stupid existence." She turned to see who she was talking to, the shadow's fell over part of his face, making it look eerie as she recognised the man she was talking to, to be Raven, the loner of the WWE.

"You're not a very happy person, are you?" He asked her, already knowing the answer. "Who are you anyway?"

"I am unknown, I am a shadow, never to be appreciated." Liz answered him, stretching it a little.

He looked at her sceptically. "I doubt that a lot, but if you want to be a shadow, be a shadow, but I didn't think that shadow's felt the cold."

Liz sent him an icy glare. "Why don't you go bug someone else, and leave the loner alone?"

"You think I'm here bugging you by choice? I had nowhere else to be, so I say one thing, you responded to me, your own fault." He replied.

"My own fault? You're standing here talking to me now, after I said to get lost, I do believe that makes it your fault." Liz says, trying to steady her voice, although she's shivering.

"Liz?" A voice, Jeff's, calls out to her, coming close to the outside. "Are you out here?" He said, coming out, seeing her there.

"What?" Liz asked irritably.

"Man, it's freezing out here, what are you doing?" Jeff said, rubbing his arms, and not noticing Raven yet.

"Freezing." Liz answered him, with a hint of hatred. "What do you think?"

"I have no idea what to think with you anymore." Jeff replied, then looking around, noticing Raven there. "What the hell are you doing here? Stay away from my sister."

Raven smirks. "Why should I, when there is no better way to get to you?" He asked Jeff. 

Jeff closed the distance between them. "I said to stay away from her, you depraved degenerate. I swear, if you so much as touch one hair on her head, you won't live long enough to regret it."

Liz rolls her eyes and walks away unnoticed by either of the two and not really caring, secretly she hoped that Raven would kick Jeff's ass, she was tired of the protective older brother thing, and the short conversation that she had with Raven was enough to intrigue her into wanting to know more about the man who seemed to feel and act the same way as she.

**************************************************************************************

As much as we would like to believe that we are alone in what we feel, that's not always true, there's always someone out there who knows, who's going through it also, but many of us are not lucky enough to find such a person, such a person to talk to and to have understand what you say. Some of us have such strong hatred's for life that it blinds us to all else and when we find someone who thinks and feels the same way that we do, we want to cling to that person and to never let go.


End file.
